"Pedal to the Metal" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
14:07 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START (Female cabin) -- 14:08 * Vanessa| wakes up. 14:08 * Vanessa| yawns. 14:08 <+Ashleigh> *Wakes up* 14:08 * Laurie| wakes up 14:08 <+Laurie|> So 14:08 <+Laurie|> Yesterday was interesting. :p 14:08 * Vanessa| rolls eyes. 14:08 <+Ashleigh> So....Yeah... 14:08 <+Vanessa|> To say the least. 14:08 <+Vanessa|> I've been meaning to talk to you about that, Laurie. 14:08 <+Laurie|> ? >_> 14:08 <+Vanessa|> Why did you give away your invincibility to Ryan? 14:08 <+Ashleigh> (Conf.) I'm not blaming Laurie, but she really shouldn't have given immunity to that...Guy.... 14:08 <+Laurie|> Because he sucks. :@ 14:09 <+Vanessa|> Uhhh, okay... 14:09 <+Vanessa|> Then, why give it away? 14:09 <+Ashleigh> Yeah...I thought everyone hated Ryan. 14:09 <+Laurie|> ......He is a patheic loser and he needs all the help he can get. >_> 14:10 <+Laurie|> (Conf): Why is everyone questioning me!? Its not like I like Ryan or anything! :@ Idiots! :@ 14:10 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) I've been left with a total lack of trust for Laurie. Half of the time she doesn't really know what's going on, and the other half, she's really cranky. I respect her decisions, but if she's not going to explain them properly, how is anyone supposed to take her seriously in this game? 14:10 <@ChrisMcLean> -- (Male cabin) -- 14:10 * Ryan13 arises. 14:10 * Ethan| awakes. 14:10 <@Ryan13> So. ^_^ 14:11 <@Ryan13> Looks like we made it to the final 7, everybody! 14:11 <@Ryan13> :D 14:11 <@Ethan|> Hmph. 14:11 <@Ethan|> >.> 14:11 * Schmidt_ wakes up 14:11 <@Ryan13> ;) 14:11 <+Alex|> ... 14:11 <+Alex|> I cannot believe YOU made it this far. >.> @Ryan 14:11 <@Ryan13> :-O 14:12 <+Alex|> We should have voted you off in the first episode. 14:12 <@Ethan|> Yeah! 14:12 <@Ethan|> Meanie! 14:12 <@Ethan|> :@ 14:12 <+Schmidt_> There are sure some nicer people I can see here in place of him >.> 14:12 * Alex| high fives Ethan. 14:12 * Ethan| throws a pillow at Ryan. 14:12 <@Ryan13> (conf) What is with all this hate? I was just PLAYING the game! Whatever. It doesn't even matter, because I am winning the million, not them, and this is war now. >.> 14:12 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 14:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Welcome to the final seven, contestants! 14:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Today's challenge will test your building skills... 14:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Your patience... 14:13 <@ChrisMcLean> AND it involves getting a little dirty. ;) 14:13 <@ChrisMcLean> @Schmidt 14:13 <+Laurie|> *chuckles* >_> 14:14 * Ryan13 glares at Laurie. 14:14 <+Schmidt_> ... 14:14 <+Schmidt_> What fun. 14:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Today's challenge will require you to build your own wheels! 14:14 <+Schmidt_> (CONF) Can we ever have a cleaning challenge? Or one that does not involve things that can stain my shirts? 14:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Also known as, the biking challenge from season one. 14:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Competitors will build a bike and then race it to win invincibility. 14:15 <@ChrisMcLean> You can choose to work by yourselves, or with a partner. 14:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Either way, everyone needs their own individual ride. 14:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Since the arts and crafts center is a tiny shed that can barely fit Chef Hatchet and I... 14:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Only two people at a time can build their bike. 14:16 * ChrisMcLean holds up a hat full of names. 14:16 <@ChrisMcLean> The camper that gets picked first wins first dibs. 14:16 <+Schmidt_> (CONF) I know nothing about bikes, so I need a partner. But I don't really know anyone... 14:16 <@ChrisMcLean> So, come up and pick a name. 14:17 * Vanessa| nudges Alex. 14:17 <+Alex|> Okay. If I have to. 14:17 <+Vanessa|> You first. c: 14:17 * Ethan| glares 14:17 <@Ethan|> 0 14:17 * Alex| walks up to Chris. 14:18 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) I really, really admire Alex... as a friend. It's sweet that he liked me, but I'm with Ethan now. Was it wrong of me to try and steer him OUT of our group? *sigh* I just need some alone time with Ethan, that's all... 14:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 14:18 <@ChrisMcLean> And Alex has selected... 14:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Schmidt. ^_^ 14:18 <@ChrisMcLean> You guys get first dibs on the center. 14:18 <+Laurie|> Ugh. >_> 14:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Who's up next? 14:18 <+Ashleigh> I'll pick next. 14:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Go ahead, Ashleigh. 14:19 <@ChrisMcLean> :D 14:19 <+Schmidt_> Yay, I guess... 14:19 <+Ashleigh> *Grabs name* 14:19 <@ChrisMcLean> And Ashleigh has selected her former teammate, the ever-so-delightful LAURIE! 14:19 <+Alex|> I'll help you out buddy! Don't worry! @Schmidt. 14:19 <+Laurie|> At least its not Schmidt. :@ 14:19 * Vanessa| walks over to Chris and picks a name out of the hat. 14:19 <+Vanessa|> Ethan! 14:19 <+Vanessa|> We've got each other! :B 14:19 <@Ryan13> Wait. 14:19 <@Ethan|> Nice! 14:19 <@Ryan13> So, that means I'M building MY bike last?! 14:20 <+Laurie|> *chuckles* xD 14:20 <@Ryan13> But that isn't FAIR. 14:20 <@Ryan13> I won't have enough time! 14:20 <@Ryan13> And... and I have an INJURY. :@ 14:20 <+Vanessa|> Please tell me you're not still using that same old excuse, Ryan. 14:20 <+Alex|> You're gonna get another if you don't stop whining.. 14:20 <@Ryan13> :-O 14:20 * ChrisMcLean sighs. 14:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Fine. 14:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan can go with Ethan and Vanessa. 14:20 <+Vanessa|> What?! 14:21 <+Laurie|> *chuckles even louder* >_> 14:21 <@Ethan|> Aw, man. 14:21 <@Ethan|> I don't want him! 14:21 <@Ethan|> I'm trying to get some action! 14:21 <@Ethan|> ... 14:21 <@Ethan|> I mean. 14:21 <@Ethan|> You know 14:21 <@Ethan|> Bike... building 14:21 <@Ethan|> action? 14:21 <@Ethan|> :| 14:21 * Vanessa| sighs. 14:21 <@ChrisMcLean> You've got one hour 14:21 <@ChrisMcLean> GO! 14:21 <@ChrisMcLean> -- Alex/Schmidt -- 14:22 <+Schmidt_> *picks up wheel* 14:22 <+Schmidt_> Um.... 14:22 <+Alex|> So, Schmidt! I get the feeling that you and I have never spoken.. 14:22 <+Alex|> My name is Alex! Nice to meet ya'! 14:22 <+Schmidt_> I don't think we have 14:22 <+Schmidt_> Well, I mean. 14:22 <+Schmidt_> We've been in the same competition. 14:22 <+Schmidt_> I know your name. 14:22 <+Schmidt_> But, hi, I guess... 14:23 * Alex| shakes Schmidt's hand. 14:23 * Schmidt_ applies hand sanitizer furiously 14:23 <+Alex|> :| 14:23 <@ChrisMcLean> -- Ashleigh/Laurie -- 14:23 <+Laurie|> *SIGH* Can you believe that Vanessa chick!? Who does she think she is? :@ 14:24 <+Laurie|> Questioning my motives. >_> 14:24 <+Ashleigh> Uh....Playing to win the game? 14:24 <+Ashleigh> Hey do you have the wrench? Gosh, only if I had my game toolbox. 14:24 <+Laurie|> You now 14:24 <+Laurie|> Maybe if you went looking for a wrench instead of wishing you had something from your game the whole time you would find one. :p 14:25 <+Ashleigh> Really? Oh, yeah. THat's a great idea. Thanks Laurie. 14:25 <+Laurie|> ... 14:25 <+Laurie|> (Conf): Does she know when someone is insulting her? :@ 14:25 <+Ashleigh> (Conf.) I'm sorry. I get sidetracked easily. I was too busy working that I forgot there were more wrenches. 14:26 <+Ashleigh> There it is! *Takes wrench down* Thank you Laurie! Now I can finsih the bike! 14:26 <+Laurie|> Whatever! :@ 14:26 * Laurie| keeps building bike. 14:26 <+Ashleigh> Huh? Is something wrong Laurie? 14:26 <+Laurie|> Nothing. >_> 14:26 <+Laurie|> Just keep building. :@ 14:26 <+Ashleigh> Oh....Uh....I guess I won't butt in. All right! *Continues working on bike* 14:27 <@ChrisMcLean> -- Ryan/Ethan/Vanessa -- 14:27 * Ryan13 walks into the arts and crafts center. 14:27 <+Vanessa|> If you don't mind me saying so. 14:28 <@Ethan|> I never learned how to ride a bike. 14:28 <@Ethan|> D: 14:28 <+Vanessa|> I don't see the point in whining to not be the last person to build. 14:28 <+Vanessa|> And then showing up late, therefore being the last person to build. 14:28 <@Ryan13> >.> 14:28 <@Ryan13> Whatever. 14:28 <+Vanessa|> Ready to go, Ethan? 14:29 * Vanessa| leads Ethan out of the center. 14:29 <@Ryan13> Hmmm. 14:30 * Ryan13 eyes Ethan's bike. 14:30 <@Ryan13> c: 14:30 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 14:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, competitors! 14:30 <@ChrisMcLean> You've all built your bikes. 14:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Seven stand in front of me, but after this challenge, only SIX will remain! 14:30 <@ChrisMcLean> That's right! 14:30 <@ChrisMcLean> It's SUDDEN-DEATH. 14:30 <+Vanessa|> :o 14:30 <+Alex|> *gulp* 14:30 <+Ashleigh> *Gasps* 14:30 <+Laurie|> Nice knowing you Schmidt. >_> 14:31 * Ryan13 grins. 14:31 <+Schmidt_> ... 14:31 <@ChrisMcLean> So. 14:31 <+Schmidt_> *gulps* 14:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Here's how you win invincibility, and here's how you don't. 14:31 <@ChrisMcLean> You'll be racing your bikes from here, the beach, all the way to the opposite end where the finish line is positioned. 14:31 <+Schmidt_> (CONF) Seriously, is there a challenge suggestin box? And is someone putting ones that are specifically against me? 14:31 <@ChrisMcLean> The FIRST THREE CAMPERS to reach the finish line win invincibility. 14:32 <@ChrisMcLean> The LAST FOUR will compete in a seperate "loser-only" race! 14:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Where one camper will be voted off of the island. 14:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Just. Like. That! 14:32 <@ChrisMcLean> No campfire, do not pass go, and do not collect one million dollars. 14:32 <@ChrisMcLean> ;) 14:32 <+Laurie|> :| 14:33 <+Schmidt_> .... 14:33 <+Schmidt_> *sigh* 14:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Anddd, racers, take your positions! 14:33 * Laurie| gets in position 14:33 Alex| has changed nick to Alex|Ethan 14:33 * Vanessa| gets ready. 14:33 <+Ashleigh> *Gets in position* 14:34 <+Schmidt_> *puts wet wipes on handlebars and cushion on seat* 14:34 <+Schmidt_> These things are dirty, you know,. 14:34 <+Laurie|> ..... 14:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Three! 14:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Two! 14:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Annnnnnnnnd.......... GO!! 14:34 * Laurie| RIDES LIKE THE FIRES OF HECK! 14:34 * Vanessa| starts biking ferociously. 14:34 * Ryan13 pedals extremely fast. 14:34 <+Alex|Ethan> A: Good luck Schmidt! 14:34 <+Ashleigh> *Riding as fast as she could* 14:34 * Laurie| rides extremely fast 14:34 <+Schmidt_> *pedals slowly* 14:34 <+Laurie|> SPEED IS MY MIDDLE NAME! :@ 14:35 <+Schmidt_> Hey! 14:35 * Vanessa| looks behind at Ethan. 14:35 <+Vanessa|> Come on, Ethan! 14:35 <+Vanessa|> Keep up! 14:35 <+Schmidt_> This isn't too bad! 14:35 * Ryan13 continues pedaling. 14:35 <+Schmidt_> *begins pedaling slightly faster& 14:35 <+Alex|Ethan> E: *starts* peddling 14:35 <+Ashleigh> *Peddling* 14:35 * Laurie| speeds up more 14:35 <+Laurie|> YAY! >:( 14:35 * Ryan13 speeds up. 14:35 <+Alex|Ethan> E: Woah! What's wrong with my bike!? :| 14:35 <@Ryan13> <.< @Laurie 14:35 <+Vanessa|> Ethan?! 14:35 <+Vanessa|> Hurry! 14:35 <+Alex|Ethan> E: *crashes* 14:35 <+Vanessa|> :o 14:36 <+Laurie|> Ugh. >_> @Ryan 14:36 * Vanessa| hops off bike. 14:36 <+Schmidt_> *pedals faster* 14:36 * Vanessa| tends to Ethan. 14:36 <+Vanessa|> Are you okay? 14:36 <+Schmidt_> Hah hah! 14:36 <+Ashleigh> *Pedaling, not really going any faster* 14:36 <+Schmidt_> I'm a speed demon! 14:36 * Ryan13 tries to keep up. 14:36 <+Laurie|> Haha. :@ 14:36 <+Schmidt_> I'm Schmidt Deisel, I'm a-- 14:36 * Laurie| speeds past Ryan 14:36 <+Laurie|> Good look loser! :@ 14:36 <@Ryan13> Ugh! 14:36 <+Alex|Ethan> E: Someone must've dismantled my bike. 14:36 <+Schmidt_> Oh no, one of my wet wipes came off! 14:36 <+Vanessa|> Someone... 14:36 <+Vanessa|> Dismantled... your bike? 14:36 * Laurie| pedels faster 14:36 <+Vanessa|> :o 14:36 * Schmidt_ runs to get it 14:36 * Vanessa| turns to Ryan, horrified. 14:37 * Ryan13 winks at Vanessa. 14:37 <+Alex|Ethan> A: *Passes Schmidt* 14:37 <@Ryan13> Oops! 14:37 <@Ryan13> Sorry, LOSER! 14:37 * Laurie| speeds up 14:37 * Laurie| crosses the finish line 14:37 <+Ashleigh> *Still pedaling, going the same speed* 14:37 <+Alex|Ethan> A: *crosses finish line* 14:37 <+Laurie|> YAY! 14:37 <+Laurie|> First! :@ 14:37 <+Vanessa|> Oh, no! 14:37 * Ryan13 speeds up. 14:37 <+Schmidt_> *puts wet wipe back on* 14:37 <@Ryan13> Come on, come on... 14:37 <+Schmidt_> *continues peddling* 14:37 <@Ryan13> So close! 14:38 <@ChrisMcLean> And it looks like Schmidt is catching up to Ryan! 14:38 <+Ashleigh> *Crosses finish line* 14:38 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 14:38 <+Alex|Ethan> YEAH! (conf) I don't need Ryan to win! I'm my own man! 14:38 <@ChrisMcLean> And ASHLEIGH WINS!! 14:38 * Schmidt_ crosses finish line 14:38 <+Schmidt_> ... 14:38 <@ChrisMcLean> WITH LAURIE AND ALEX! 14:38 <+Schmidt_> I... 14:38 <+Schmidt_> I was a speed demon. :( 14:38 <+Laurie|> Not too bad. ;) 14:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Which means Schmidt, Ryan, Ethan, and Vanessa will all be competing in the loser race. 14:38 * Vanessa| sighs. 14:38 <@Ryan13> Ugh! 14:38 <@Ryan13> Useless piece of-- 14:38 * Ryan13 kicks bike over. 14:38 <@Ryan13> Ow! 14:38 <+Laurie|> Well as much as I would love to see Vanessa go......Nice knowing you Schmidt. ;) 14:38 <@Ryan13> D: 14:38 <+Alex|Ethan> E: Awww! 14:38 <+Laurie|> (Conf): NOT 14:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan. 14:39 <@ChrisMcLean> You okay, man? 14:39 <+Schmidt_> (CONF): Laurie is mean. :( 14:39 <+Vanessa|> Someone dismantled his bike! 14:39 <@Ryan13> :o 14:39 <@Ryan13> Who would do that? 14:39 <+Vanessa|> Oh, I think I know. 14:39 <+Alex|Ethan> E: There were only two people in there after me! 14:39 <+Vanessa|> <~< 14:39 <+Alex|Ethan> E: Vanessa and YOU. 14:39 <@Ryan13> I don't know what you're talking about. 14:39 <@Ryan13> I would never go against the rules like that. 14:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, campers, settle down. 14:40 <@ChrisMcLean> It's time for the final race. 14:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Since Ashleigh, Laurie, and Alex are immune... 14:40 <@ChrisMcLean> That means Vanessa, Ethan, Schmidt, and Ryan will need to cross the line in order to win. 14:41 <@ChrisMcLean> The camper who crosses the line LAST! 14:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Will LOSE. 14:41 <+Vanessa|> :o 14:41 <+Schmidt_> *gulp* 14:41 <+Schmidt_> I can't lose. 14:41 <+Alex|Ethan> E: But I can't race! 14:41 <+Alex|Ethan> E: My bike is BROKEN! 14:41 <+Schmidt_> Schmidtty is gonna ride to the finish line. B) 14:41 <+Vanessa|> Chris, Ethan is right. 14:41 <+Vanessa|> His bike is in no condition to race. 14:41 <+Vanessa|> Can't he swap with someone else? 14:42 * ChrisMcLean sighs. 14:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, okay. 14:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Would any of the winners like to lend their bike to Ethan? 14:42 <@Ryan13> What?! 14:42 <@Ryan13> That's not fair! 14:42 <+Alex|Ethan> A: He can have mine! 14:42 <+Alex|Ethan> A: :D 14:42 <+Vanessa|> If you hadn't dismantled it in the first place, it WOULD have been fair. 14:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Sweet. 14:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan, take Alex's bike. 14:42 <+Alex|Ethan> E: *takes Alex's awesome bike* 14:43 <@ChrisMcLean> -- RACE -- 14:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, campers! 14:43 <@ChrisMcLean> On your marks... 14:43 <+Alex|Ethan> E: *sweats* 14:43 <@ChrisMcLean> ... get set... 14:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Annnd.... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 14:44 * Vanessa| rides ferociously. 14:44 * Ryan13 starts driving and frustratedly bumps into Ethan's bike. 14:44 * Schmidt_ begins to pedal 14:44 <+Alex|Ethan> E: *takes off and bumps into Ryan.* 14:44 * Vanessa| continues riding forward. 14:44 <+Schmidt_> *bumps into Ryan's bike* 14:44 <+Schmidt_> Oops! 14:44 <@Ryan13> hey!! 14:44 <+Schmidt_> Agh, dirt got on me! 14:44 <@ChrisMcLean> *snickers* Awesome. 14:44 <+Alex|Ethan> E: Hey man! Let off! :@ 14:44 <+Schmidt_> *stops* 14:44 * Ryan13 bumps into Ethan. 14:44 <@Ryan13> >.> 14:44 <+Schmidt_> *begins wiping dirt off* 14:45 <@Ryan13> That's what you get, TRAITOR! 14:45 <+Schmidt_> *finishes wiping dirt off* 14:45 <+Alex|Ethan> E: *bumps Ryan even harder* 14:45 * Schmidt_ continues to pedal 14:45 * Ryan13 bumps Ethan back. 14:45 <+Alex|Ethan> E: STOP! >:( 14:45 <+Vanessa|> Guys, quit it! 14:45 <+Vanessa|> You're only slowing yourselves down! 14:45 <+Alex|Ethan> E: *bumps Ryan, causing him to wipe out* 14:45 * Schmidt_ approaches finish line 14:45 * Vanessa| continues pedaling. 14:45 <+Schmidt_> Wow, this has been asy. :| 14:45 <@ChrisMcLean> (You may cross the line now.) 14:45 * Vanessa| crosses line. 14:45 <+Vanessa|> Yes! 14:45 * Schmidt_ crosses line 14:45 <+Schmidt_> Woo! 14:45 <+Laurie|> NO! 14:45 <+Alex|Ethan> E: Haha! Good luck crossing now, Ryan! 14:46 <+Alex|Ethan> E: *crosses finish line* 14:46 * Ryan13 halts. 14:46 <+Laurie|> SCHMIDDDDDTTTTT! And also to a lesser extent Vanessa. 14:46 <@Ryan13> ;) 14:46 <@Ryan13> I don't NEED to cross the line. 14:46 <+Vanessa|> Huh? 14:46 <@Ryan13> Well. 14:46 <+Alex|Ethan> E: :| 14:46 <+Schmidt_> :| 14:46 <@Ryan13> Chris said that the LAST ONE to cross the line would be eliminated, and... 14:46 <@Ryan13> Here you are doing it, sooo... @Ethan 14:46 <+Vanessa|> :-O 14:46 <+Alex|Ethan> E: no... 14:46 <+Vanessa|> Chris, you can't possibly condone that! 14:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, but I am. xD 14:47 <+Alex|Ethan> E: No! Nonononono! 14:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Being the last one to cross the line... 14:47 <@ChrisMcLean> ETHAN. 14:47 <@ChrisMcLean> IS. 14:47 <@ChrisMcLean> ELIMINATED. 14:47 <+Laurie|> .....My head hurts 14:47 <+Ashleigh> No! 14:47 <+Alex|Ethan> E: NO!!!!!!!!!!! 14:47 <@Ryan13> YES! 14:47 <+Schmidt_> Wow, that's a really huge loophole. 14:47 <+Schmidt_> You should look over your challenges better. :| 14:47 <+Schmidt_> @Chris 14:47 <@ChrisMcLean> >.> 14:47 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 14:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, Ethan. 14:47 <@ChrisMcLean> It's time to take your leave. 14:48 <+Vanessa|> He can't go! 14:48 <+Vanessa|> Please! 14:48 <+Alex|Ethan> E: Vanessa. 14:48 <+Alex|Ethan> E: It'll be okay. 14:48 <+Alex|Ethan> E: You can still win. 14:48 * Vanessa| sighs. 14:48 <+Vanessa|> I... 14:48 <+Alex|Ethan> E: And bring Ryan down to his knees! 14:48 <+Vanessa|> I don't know if I want to without you. 14:48 <+Vanessa|> Ethan. 14:48 <+Vanessa|> I know we just met... eleven days ago... 14:48 <+Vanessa|> But. 14:49 <+Vanessa|> You're one of the best friends I've ever had. 14:49 <+Vanessa|> And probably the best boyfriend. 14:49 <+Alex|Ethan> E: You're strong. You can pull yourself to the very end. You can win for both of us. 14:49 <+Vanessa|> I just hope you know that, whatever Ryan has said about you. 14:49 <+Vanessa|> Whatever anyone says. 14:49 <+Vanessa|> That you're not up to standards, that you're not good enough. 14:49 <+Vanessa|> It's all a load of bull. 14:49 <+Vanessa|> You're the sweetest, funniest, most attractive boyfriend anyone could ask for. 14:49 <@Ethan|> Heh. 14:50 <@Ethan|> You're sweet. 14:50 <@Ethan|> c: 14:50 Alex|Ethan has changed nick to Alex| 14:50 <+Laurie|> Really? Attractive? :| 14:50 * Vanessa| leans in to kiss Ethan. 14:50 <@Ethan|> Welp. 14:50 <+Ashleigh> That is so CUTE! 14:50 <@Ethan|> ... 14:50 <@Ethan|> :| 14:50 * Ryan13 rolls eyes. 14:50 * Ethan| throws up on Vanessa. 14:50 <@Ethan|> :$ 14:50 <@Ethan|> Sorry. 14:50 <+Vanessa|> ... 14:50 <@Ethan|> I was nervous. 14:50 <@Ethan|> :# 14:50 <+Vanessa|> Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! 14:50 <@Ethan|> *:$ 14:50 * Vanessa| runs off. 14:50 <+Alex|> Oooo. That's not good. 14:50 <+Laurie|> Ha ha! 14:51 <@Ethan|> Well. 14:51 * Ryan13 snickers. 14:51 <+Laurie|> You are alright Ethan. xD 14:51 <@Ethan|> See you, guys. 14:51 <@Ethan|> :( 14:51 <+Alex|> Later Ethan! 14:51 <+Laurie|> Semper Fi! 14:51 <+Ashleigh> See ya dude! 14:51 * Ethan| walks to the Flush of Shame. 14:51 <@ChrisMcLean> -- FLUSH OF SHAME -- 14:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Any final words? 14:51 <@ChrisMcLean> For REAL, this time? 14:51 <@Ethan|> I... 14:51 <@Ethan|> I... 14:51 <@Ethan|> I... 14:51 <@Ethan|> Hey, ma! 14:51 <@Ethan|> Hey, pa! 14:51 <@Ethan|> I'm on TV! 14:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Right. 14:52 * ChrisMcLean flushes Ethan. 14:52 <@Ethan|> Woooooah! 14:52 <@ChrisMcLean> And that wraps up this episode of Total Drama: Return to the Island! 14:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Six players. 14:52 CD-TDA changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (6): Alex, Ashleigh, Laurie, Ryan, Schmidt, Vanessa 14:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Four episodes left. 14:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will be the next camper voted off the island? 14:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next time, right here on... 14:52 <@ChrisMcLean> TOTAL! 14:52 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA! 14:52 <@ChrisMcLean> RETURN TO THE ISLAND!! 14:52 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- P P P